Villainous Quirk
by Dead-Inside-Deku
Summary: Izuku was living his normal, daily life until he got home where he saw something he didn't expect nor want...
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Izuku Midoriya, let me repeat that last part it WAS a normal day until the time came for him to go home. After he passed the school gate he heard a familiar angry voice shouting at him from behind.

"Deku you piece of shit! stop walking away!" Kacchan yelled

Poor Izuku breathed a heavy sigh before he came to a stop and turned around.

"What do you want Kacchan?" Izuku asked tiredly

"Stop acting like you don't know! Why the fuck did you apply for U.A? You know you'll never be a hero!" The explosive blond bellowed angrily

"Yeah, ok" Izuku said obviously not giving a fuck on what the blond said

Izuku turned away from Kacchan and started to head home when suddenly a gigantic slime monster swooped Kacchan up and held him hostage as pro heroes were chasing him down. The explosive teen shouted curses at himself and the villainous slime monster as he was being consumed into the very substance the villain was made out of.

"Kacchan are you ok?" Izuku asked boredly

"Do I look ok to you, you fuck!" Kacchan howled

Izuku looked at Kacchan with his bored, dark green eyes that were dull and empty of life. He grabbed out a notebook from his bag and started to jot something down. Just as he was about to put it away the pro heroes started to rush past him shouting their plans to each other, their voices almost covered up by the loud crashing and fighting of Izuku's once dear friend, Kacchan, who is now his mortal enemy and school bully.

Izuku turned around once again after observing the heroes fight. He started to walk home mumbling rapidly to himself. He was about to open the door when he felt a sudden chill down his spine, which was telling him something or someone dangerous was around. He started to whip his head in all the directions he could manage to make sure no one was around, he looked up and saw smoke coming from inside the house. He burst through the door and covered his mouth to protect himself from the harmful gases of the fire. He ran into the house to look for his beloved mother, Inko Midoriya. As he ran through the house avoiding the flames, he saw movement from the corner of his eye and quickly turned to face whatever might be lurking in the dark. He saw that what moved was a hand and not just any hand, but the hand of his mother, whom he loved dearly. He quickly ran towards her unmoving body. He bent down with tears in his eyes and anxiety filling his chest more with every waking moment.

"M-mom are y-you o-ok?" Izuku stuttered with tears falling from his eyes

His mother's body twitched at his words. "I-Izuku" she said weakly

"Y-yes w-what is I-it?" Izuku stammered

"I-I love you" Inko said as she took her final breath

Izuku trembled, his head down and all hope lost, when suddenly an overfamiliar voice said,

"I am here"

Almight kneeled down next to the boy and put his hand on his back.

"Are you okay my boy?" Almight

Izuku didn't answer, he just sat there his trembling stopped and so did the tears, but the emotions he felt he knew would never go away. Almight and some other pro heroes put out the fire that engulfed his house and took his lifeless mother to the morgue.

"She's gone...my mother is gone...she's never going to come back" Izuku thought as he started to remember all the memories they had together.

Suddenly he felt another emotion dwelling deep inside his heart start to grow. Without him realizing it anger had consumed his heart like a raging fire.

"The heroes did this! The heroes are the ones to blame! If they had come sooner she would've survived!" Izuku thought with burning hatred

In a angered daze he took his notebooks of the heroes' quirks and went out to find the Villains' headquarters. As Izuku was about to walk out into the streets he felt cold, strong hands grab his neck.

"Izuku you're coming with me" the villain said with a brittle voice

"Ok" Izuku said nonchalantly

The villain didn't say anything, but Izuku could sense that he was very confused.

"This is way better and faster than trying to find the villains' HQ...I mean why go look for them when all you have to do is wait for them to come for you..." Izuku thought

The villain brought the eager Izuku to a shady alleyway. They walked straight for a little while until the villain stopped and knocked on a door to a bar.

"Who is it?" A deep voice asked

"I've brought the kid" the villain said

"Good job" the voice said as he opened the door

The voice belonged to a man with black mist instead of skin. The man scanned the alleyway making sure nobody followed us, then he took a step forward and gestured Izuku to come in.

When Izuku got in he saw three other people, one was a man with grey hair and a hand stuck to his face, another was a girl with blond hair and a crazy look in her eyes, the last one was another man with burn scars all over his body.

"Izuku" the man with grey hair said, "we want you to join our side"

"Ok" Izuku agreed with no hesitation

"We know you m-" the man with grey hair started "wait you actually agreed to join us?"

"Yeah" Izuku said, "I was already going out to look for you guys, it's actually better that you guys came and found me though because I would probably get myself killed"

The villains were stunned, when suddenly someone started clapping and laughing.

"Ah, Sensei!" The man with grey hair shouted in delight

"Good work bringing him here, Shigaraki" Sensei said

"Um hello" I greeted weakly

"Hello" Sensei greeted back

Sensei and the others talked while they had Izuku sit on a stool. They stopped talking after a while and looked at Izuku.

"So I hear you agreed to become a villain, now tell me what is your quirk?" Sensei asked

"I don't have a quirk" Izuku replied

"Yeah you do, I can feel it dormant inside you" Sensei said

"What are you talking about? I'm a quirkless nobody!" Izuku asked

"You have a quirk so let's train you and try to find out what your quirk is" Sensei suggested

"...Ok" Izuku agreed reluctantly

"Then we'll start your training tomorrow, but for now how about you rest for a while" Sensei said

"Ok" Izuku said as he started to lay down on a couch hidden in the corner

"That's not where you sleep" Sensei said

"Then where do I sleep?" Izuku asked

"We have already prepared you a room" Shigaraki said

Shigaraki led me to a room downstairs. They had already decorated it with villainous merchandise, for example posters with villains instead of heroes and villain action figures. The room was also darkly lit, which made Izuku like it more. Izuku got settled in and fell asleep soon after he got into bed. His memories from the incident came flooding back through his dreams. He saw his mother's lifeless body laying there on the ground as he could do nothing but stare and cry. He awoke with tears in his eyes. He jumped out of bed and saw that the villains prepared him some clothing. He put on the clothes and examined himself in a mirror that was hidden by shadows near the corner of the room. The shirt was black with red dots that looked as if there was blood dripped onto the shirt. The pants were also black, but they were equipped with some weights, which seemed to fit the occasion. He went upstairs to find the blonde girl and burn scarred man arguing.

"I'm going to train Izuku!" The blond said

"No you're not I'm going to train him!" The burn scarred man said

"Um what are you guys arguing about?" Izuku asked

The two were startled by his voice.

"Hey Izuku I'm Toga and this thing over there is Dabi" the blond said

"Hey if anything is a 'thing' it's you" The burn scarred man said

"Hey you two stop fighting! And by the way both of you are going to train him" Shigaraki said

"What!?" They yelled in unison

"Toga will be teaching him how to use knives and Dabi will be teaching him hand to hand combat" Shigaraki explained, "I'll be teaching him something myself, but what I'm going to each him is a secret till then"

"Whaaat? But I wanna know nowww!" Toga complained

"Too bad" Shigaraki said

"Stop your bickering it's time to eat!" The black mist man said

"I just remembered you still don't know who Kurogiri is do you?" Shigaraki asked

"Ummm no I don't" Izuku reluctantly replied

"The one who announced it was time to eat is Kurogiri" Dabi said boredly

"That is far from what I was calling him in my head" Izuku accidentally said out loud

"What did you call him in your head?" Toga asked

"The black mist man" Izuku said embarrassed

Toga, Dabi, and Shigaraki busted out laughing at the name.

"That could be his nickname from now on" Shigaraki said

"No that's too long to be a nickname" Dabi said

"Oh I know let's call him TBMM since it's the first letter of each word" Toga suggested

"...this might actually be the first time you ever said something smart" Dabi mocked

Toga and Dabi started to argue again as Shigaraki and Izuku sat down on the stools to get food. Sensei suddenly burst in and ran over to Izuku. Izuku being Izuku he just sat there not doing anything as Sensei started to shake him by the shoulders.

"Umm did I do something wrong?" Izuku asked anxiously

"No, in fact, you did something brilliant!" Sensei announced cheerfully

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked worriedly

"You somehow made Almight go into a deep depression" Sensei said even more cheerful than earlier

"When did I do that?" Izuku asked

"I don't know" Sensei said

Izuku thought back to the time he met Almight for the first time. He suddenly remembered how he acted towards him when his mother died. 'That might have caused it' Izuku thought, 'but since I'm not sure I should keep this to myself for now'


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you're in deep thought Izuku, did you think of anything that might have caused it?" Sensei asked

"Well I think I might know but since I'm not sure I rather not tell you" Izuku said nervously

Sensei stared at him for a while. "Fine but tell us soon" Sensei said

"Ok, I will" Izuku said with his normal cheerful smile

"Oh, by the way I have a mission for you for tomorrow" Sensei said

"What is it?" Izuku asked

"You are to go with Toga and stalk All Might" Sensei said

"Ok, I'm good at stalking" Izuku said jokingly

"How many people have you stalked?" Toga asked

Izuku stared at Toga wondering how she could fall for such an obvious joke, which made Toga's face turn a bright red, which in turn made Dabi call her an idiot, which once again made them argue with each other.

"Hey, Izuku you're friends with Katsuki Bakugo aren't you?" Shigaraki asked

"Well, I would like to call him my friend, but he's more like a bully to me than anything" Izuku explained

"Then why does he call you Deku? Isn't that the nickname your friends gave you?" Shigaraki asked

"Oh, well the nickname 'Deku' means useless, which as he once said suits me since I'm quirkless" Izuku explained boredly

"But you're not quirkless, as Sensei said, you have a Quirk it just hasn't manifested yet" Shigaraki said

"Then well will my 'quirk' manifest?" Izuku asked

"I don't know the answer to that, but we could try something" Shigaraki said

"Like what?" Izuku asked

"We could put you in life threatening situations to force your quirk to manifest and protect you" Shigaraki suggested

"Ok! Let's try it!" Izuku said excitedly

"Are you suicidal or something?" Shigaraki asked

"No, why do you think that?" Izuku asked

"Because normal people wouldn't agree to that without hesitating a little bit" Shigaraki said

"I'm not suicidal I just want to see what my quirk is" Izuku explained

"Ok, well let's try something tomorrow after your mission is over" Shigaraki said with a small smile

"Yeah" Izuku said returning the smile

The next day

Izuku woke up with a fresh start feeling more energized than normal. He sat up on the edge of his bed thinking about what happened yesterday. He started to feel excited for the new training and his first mission, which is stalking All Might. After a minute or two he stood up and got dressed, that is when he realized the sun wasn't up and it was about 2-3 in the morning.

"Why and how did I wake up this early?" He asked himself

He looked down to see himself half dressed. 'Well I might as well stay up since I have to wake up in a couple hours anyway' he thought to himself. During the next few hours Izuku passed his time by playing a game of chess by himself, which then he realized that playing by himself seemed pretty sad and made it look like he had no friends, which to be honest was somewhat true if you're not counting the league of villains. He stopped playing chess and instead went for a walk outside. During his walk he saw a lot of shady people, which for some reason he somehow befriended, which in turn helped him. For instance one guy he befriended warned him about the heroes' nightly patrols and where they usually were, which thankfully was on point. The guy's name was Koroshin Shaka, which was also the name of a former villain, who was perhaps stronger than All Might until he got his quirk taken away by one of his followers.

Izuku was walking along a sidewalk that led to his old home, when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a deep, yet familiar voice say, "what are you doing here?". Izuku whipped his head around to see All Might staring down at him without his usual smile.

"Just going to see my old home" Izuku replied faking a smile

"Ok, but be careful there might be villains lurking around this area" All Might warned

"Ok, I'll be careful, but you might want to get back to patrol" Izuku pointed out

"Yeah, I almost forgot" All Might said as he waved

'It seems like he already forgot' Izuku thought

Izuku continued walking to his old, ruined home. He was deep in thought when he realized that he reached his destination. He stared at the old, burned out house with a deep feeling of regret and nostalgia. He walked into the house clutching onto his chest as old memories flooded his mind. He felt a burning tear stream down his face as he collapsed onto his knees and started to bawl his eyes out. The more he resisted the memories the faster they came and disappeared.

"This is the very reason why the happiest memories are the saddest" Izuku said sadly

"Why is that?" An unknown voice asked

"Because you know those moments will never happen again" Izuku cried

After crying for a few minutes Izuku felt the urge to start laughing. He didn't resist the urge and started laughing, but instead of his usual cheerful laugh this laugh was filled with resentment and sadness. He laughed even more as the last of his tears dried, until his laughter faded and only silence remained. He stood up and exited the house. He wandered aimlessly back to his so called 'home', which was the only place he could go back to. He started ominously mumbling to himself when suddenly a boy with half red, half white hair bumped into him. Izuku looked up with dull, lifeless eyes to witness who walked into him. The boy looked down at him with curiosity and concern.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked concern filling his eyes

"I'm okay" Izuku said smiling

"Okay, but be careful you don't want to encounter a villain" the boy said

"Sure" Izuku said

The boy walked off leaving Izuku to his lonesome. He started walking towards the bar again, when he felt eyes staring upon him. He quickly turned around to see who had the audacity to look at him with such bloodlust. He scanned the area, but nobody was close by. He turned back around and started to run back to the bar as the sun was about to set. When he got back to the dark doors of the bar he felt relieved, as he no longer had anything to be afraid of. He opened the door and walked in to find everyone else awake and out of bed. They stared at him as he walked in.

"Mornin'" Izuku said trying to break the awkward silence

"Morning" Toga replied with a smile

"What are you doing up so early?" Dabi asked plainly

"Where were you?" Shigaraki asked concerned

"I just went out for a walk and took a detour to my old home, nothing much happened" Izuku said

"What do you mean by 'old home'?" Shigaraki asked

"You mean you don't know what happened before I came here?" Izuku asked uncertainly

"Something happened before you came here?" Dabi asked confusedly

"Well, long story short my bully got attacked by a slime villain, then when I went home my house was on fire, I went in to make sure my mom wasn't hurt, but I found her when she was taking her last breaths." Izuku explained

Everyone was silent for a moment, as if they didn't want to break the silence, they were very awkward when they tried to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

During the silence Izuku felt beads of sweat form on his forehead. As he stood there he felt his sweat trickle down his face.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Toga asked sadly

"You never asked" Izuku said while scratching the back of his head

"Just because we don't ask doesn't mean we don't want to know" Toga said, "we're you're family!"

Izuku looked down and started to tear up, he quickly wiped away his tears and looked up with a big cheerful smile, "yeah we're family" he said happily

"Now Izuku get ready for your mission" Sensei said with an unusually big smile

"Right!" Izuku stated as he went to change his clothes

As Izuku left for his room Sensei lost his smile and his face stretched into a sly smirk.

"That kid is going to be a lot of help to our cause" Sensei cackled

"D-do we really have to use him for this?" Toga asked

"Are you doubting my choices?" Sensei asked back

"N-no o-of course not sir" Toga stuttered

"Good, anyway I'm off I have a meeting to attend" Sensei said as he waved goodbye

Toga looked towards Shigaraki and asked, "what does he mean by meeting?"

"I don't know" Shigaraki said hesitantly

Dabi walked up to Toga and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he won't harm Izuku" Dabi said reassuringly, "at least I hope he won't" he said in a faint whisper

"How can you be so sure? You know what happened to the last recruit!" Toga shouted with tears streaming down her face

"Because we'll protect him" Dabi announced

"How? Sensei is way stronger than us!" Toga shouted

"What happened?" Izuku asked as he walked into the room

Toga ran over to Izuku and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's nothing" she whispered into his ear, "we just had an argument that's all"

She stood back up and wiped away her tears and gave him a big cheerful smile.

"Let's get going" she said, "we have a mission to accomplish"

"Wait a sec, you guys still need to grab your equipment" Dabi said

"What equipment?" Izuku asked

Dabi looked at us disappointedly, then he walked into a room to go grab something, leaving Toga and Izuku confused. Dabi came back out of the room and handed each of them a camera, a pencil, and pieces of paper.

"Use this to jot down notes and take pictures" Dabi said

"Hold on a second" Izuku said as he rushed down to his room. He opened the door in a hurry and grabbed one of his notebooks. He ran back up to Toga and Dabi.

"I already have something to write on with information already in it" Izuku said with a smile

Dabi stared at Izuku and asked, "why do you still have that 'thing'?"

"It's not a thing it's a notebook, and besides this has a lot of information about the Heroes' quirks already in it" Izuku explained

Dabi and Toga looked at Izuku boredly before they heaved a long sigh.

"Izuku lets go now, or we'll never accomplish this mission" Toga said

Izuku and Toga opened the door and were blinded by a bright light, which turned out to be the sun glaring in the sky. Toga and Izuku sheltered their eyes from the sun by placing their hands above their eyes. Toga and Izuku started walking towards U.A quietly yet quickly. When they got half way through the alleyway Toga made a sharp turn to the right and dragged Izuku behind her.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked as he was being dragged

"Shhhh, there is a hero over there" Toga whispered as she pointed to the hero

Izuku contemplated for a few minutes. He suddenly started to rapidly mumble to himself as he used to do before he became a villain. After he was done mumbling incomprehensible words his face stretched into a smirk.

"Lets go" Izuku said ominously

"...okay..." Toga hesitated as she realized the Izuku she knew was starting to change

They continued to walk through the alleyway to avoid any oncoming heroes and civilians, however, they still ran into a few pro heroes along the way. The alleyway ended in a wall, which blocked their path. Toga jumped up onto the top of the wall, however, since Izuku didn't necessarily have the strength or agility for that he simply put his hand on the wall and heaved a long sigh as the wall seemingly crumbled beneath his hand. Toga jumped to safety before the debris of the wall took her down with it. As she stood up she turned to Izuku and stared in disbelief.

"Izuku how did you do that?" Toga asked in disbelief

"I found out my quirk last night and wanted to test it out" Izuku said looking down as his hands and clenching a fist

"What does your quirk do exactly?" Toga asked cautiously

"Well I don't know all of the traits, but I managed to find out a little bit about it" Izuku started, "My quirk lets me destroy anything I touch but it also allows me the ability to grab someone's soul out from their body and consume it for my own power gain, when and if I consume a soul...well I don't really know what happens since I haven't been able to try it out"

"Are you saying you finally got your quirk?" Toga asked excitedly, feeling her fear wash away

"Yeah, I guess I did" Izuku said giving a smirk rather than a smile

'Oh no, he's turning into a villain! I have to stop the progression somehow or else Sensei will get his hands on him' Toga thought worriedly


	4. Chapter 4

-Izuku-

As we kept walking we didn't encounter anyone besides a few former villains. The former villains gave us information about the heroes and their schedules. We thanked them by giving them a free pass, which gave them the option to join us in training or, if they wanted to, join the League of Villains. We finally reached U.A after walking for what seemed like a million years. During this time Toga went awfully quiet and seemed to be deep in thought. As we were about to enter the school grounds we saw All Might passing by one of the windows. While hiding our presence we took a few pictures of him and wrote down notes about what he was teaching. A few hours passed by when Toga got a call from Shigaraki.

"Did you get any useful information?" Shigaraki asked

"Yeah, we got his schedule, what he teaches, what he does during breaks, etc." Toga said boredly

"Sensei is coming back in a few hours, make sure you're back before then" with that Shigaraki ended the call

"We'll follow All Might for a couple more hours" Toga said

"Ok" I said

When the class period ended Toga and I hid behind a pillar, which was oddly placed in the middle of the hallway. As we hid behind it All Might walked out of the classroom and headed towards the bathrooms. When Toga was about to say something she was cut off by a voice saying, 'It's the Day of the Dead' suddenly the pillar sprouted spikes sharp enough to tear through five trees with ease.

"Agghh" Toga yelped as she got stabbed with one of the spikes

"Are you okay?" I asked while trying to fight the urge to use my quirk and obliterate everything including the pillar

"I'm fine" Toga started, "go follow All Might I'll join you after I clean up the mess" she said with a smile and blood pouring out of her mouth

I looked at her with concern and regret for what I was about to do. I walked off to follow All Might like she told me to do, I reached my hand up to my eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears that were threatening to trickle down.

"I promise when I'm done I'll come back and help you" I said trying to choke back my tears

"Yeah" Toga said with a small, hollow laugh followed by a haggard cough

I saw All Might coming out of the bathroom, I waited a few minutes before I started to follow him again.

"Who is following me?" All Might asked in a husky voice

"It seems like you don't remember me" I said innocently

'Ugh I hate acting innocent' I thought annoyedly

All Might turned around and looked at me, his face turning from shock to surprise to regret.

"...my boy...I'm so sorry...I have failed you..." All Might said sadly while cashing to his knees and burying his face in his hands

"You didn't fail me" Izuku stated his words laced in venom, "you failed my mother"

All Might started weeping, he looked up to see me start grinning. I quickly hid my mouth. To hide the fact that I was indeed taking pleasure from his regret, his pain, and most of all his grief. It took a couple minutes, but I got rid of my grin and lent him a hand. He took it, not realizing the danger he was in. I pulled him up with a jerk strong enough to make lean towards me. I grabbed my knife and plunged it into his stomach. I held it there as he gasped from pain and felt the warm blood flow from the knife to my hand.

"What are you-" he went limp

"It's good that I killed him but where do I put the body?" I asked myself

I saw a door nearly hidden by the wall.

'I'll put him in there' I thought, 'now I have to go help Toga'

I opened the door to the room. It was filled with cleaning tools and the like. 'I guess this is the janitor's office' I thought. I placed him next to the brooms and window cleaner. I closed the door after putting in a lot of effort and most of my energy. I started to think about Toga and if she was alright. The more I thought about it the more fear and regret consumed my heart and mind. I darted towards the place I left Toga, feeling more anxious than before. When I reached the place I left her the pillar was missing and so was the blood. Toga was nowhere to be seen. I looked around even more and found her passed out, most likely from exhaustion, by a couple windows. I gently shook her awake relieved she didn't die.

"Hey Toga it's time to wake up" i say to her

She groaned as I continued to shake her awake.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily

"It's time to go back and I also have a surprise" I announced excitedly

"Ok" she replied while rubbing the sleep from her eyes

Toga stood up. As she was about to take a step she tripped, I caught her before she fell.

"Sorry Izuku, but I don't think I can walk right now" Toga said tiredly

"That's okay, as long as you're alive" I replied

I picked Toga up and carried her to where I left All Might. Toga passed out long before we reached the door to the janitor's closet. I gently set her down on the floor so I could open the door to grab the dead All Might. As I dragged him out of the closet I noticed that I didn't have the body bag with me, but then I remembered Toga had it. Since she was asleep I took her backpack and took out the bag. I stuffed All Might into the bag. I put the bag over my shoulder, then I grabbed toga and carried her to a spot in the middle of the hallway with me.

"Kurogiri" I called

A black mist arrived, bringing a black portal. I walked through it and arrived in a bar.

"How did the mission go?" Shigaraki asked

"Quite well" I replied with a grin

"What's wrong with Toga?" Shigaraki asked

"She got a bit hurt" I replied

"Will the injuries kill her?" Shigaraki asked boredly

"No" I replied

"Good" he replied

I set Toga down on the couch hidden in the corner of the room.

"What's in the bag?" Shigaraki asked curiously

"You'll see" I replied excitedly

I placed the bag on the floor and slowly unzipped it. Shigaraki leaned over the bag trying to get a glimpse of what or who was in the bag. I pulled All Might's body out of the bag, and watched Shigaraki's mouth twist into a grin.

"Well done" Shigaraki said in a leering grin


	5. Chapter 5

Shigaraki took All Might's dead body and hung it on the wall with nails.

"Why did you hang him up?" I asked curiously

"For Sensei" Shigaraki said matter of factly

At that moment Sensei walked in. "Speak of the devil" I said pointing at Sensei

Sensei looked towards Shigaraki and I, his eyes drifted towards the body Shigaraki hung up, his eyes widened in either fear or shock, you can't really tell with that guy.

"Who did this?" Sensei asked

"Izuku killed him, I hung him up" Shigaraki admitted

"You both did a great job" Sensei congratulated, "but one question"

Shigaraki and I looked at Sensei confused.

"Did I tell you to kill him, Izuku" Sensei asked menacingly

"U-uh n-no" I stuttered feeling my fear consuming me

"Where's Toga?" Sensei asked angrily

"She's still sleeping" Shigaraki whispered

"Why is she sleeping?" Sensei asked

"She got hurt during the mission" I replied squirming

"How?" Sensei asked

"There was a pillar in the middle of the hallway, it seemed like a normal pillar so we didn't pay attention to it, but spikes sprouted from it and they pierced Toga" I explained

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Sensei cursed

"What?" I asked confused

"What do you mean 'what' that was a villain eraser" Sensei freaked

"What does that do?" I asked

"What do you think it does? It obviously 'eliminates' villains!" Sensei yelled

"Eh" I said feeling myself crumble beneath the utter shock

Sensei was fuming with rage, but he tried his best not to direct it towards Shigaraki and I. He stomped over to Toga and pulled out a syringe from his pocket. He plunged the needle into Toga's arm and drew blood, she flinched. He then proceeded to walk towards a door behind the bar. I walked over to Toga and grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry" I quietly whispered into her ear. I stood up saddened by what I had done and wished I could go back in time and redo everything I have ever done. As I was about to walk away I felt a slight tug on my hand.

"Don't...go" Toga mumbled

I turned around and tried to smile, it didn't work my regret revealed itself clearly as I looked at her with teary eyes. I knelt down next to her and clasped onto her hand, putting my forehead against our hands I sadly replied,

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

With that Toga fell unconscious. Sensei burst out of the room he was in.

"I conjured up the antidote!" He exclaimed excitedly

He ran over to Toga and shoved me out of the way. He then pulled out the syringe he was formerly using and a bottle full of a black-purple liquid. He filled the syringe with the liquid and stuck the needle into Toga's arm. He injected the so called 'antidote' into her bloodstream. She started to twitch. Then she screamed a blood curdling scream. We all covered our ears in an attempt to dull the shrill noise, it didn't work. She stopped screaming. Her body started to glow a purplish color before dulling out into a light yellow. She reached out her arm and sat up as if she had just awoken from a bad dream. I felt warm tears stinging my eyes. I started to weep from relief, Toga looked down at me questioningly.

"What's wrong Izuku?" She asked

"Nothing is wrong, in fact everything just got a whole lot better" I replied

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" She asked

"Yes, I'm fine" I replied

"Ok" Toga said giving a weary smile

I got up and went to my room to sleep. I lied down on my bed and tossed and turned, I couldn't sleep.

"Insomnia sucks~" I heard a voice whisper

"Who's there?" I asked without moving

"You don't remember me? I'm shocked~" the voice mocked

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am your worst nightmare" the voice said grimly

I jumped out of bed and scanned the room's surroundings, nothing. I looked again, nothing. I turned on a light to brighten the darkness, once again I saw nothing. 'Was it a dream?' I thought, "no that was too real to be a dream" I said out loud. Suddenly the door to my room burst open. Dabi ran in panicked and stressed.

"Dabi what's wrong?" I asked

"Are you okay?" Dabi asked out of breath

"Um, yeah I'm fine...but what's wrong with you" I asked

"What do you mean?" Dabi asked still breathing heavily

"Well, you're out of breath and you seem pretty worried...actually more of anxious about something" I pointed out

"*sigh* well actually we spotted an intruder" Dabi replied

"Oh I already realized that" I said

"What do you mean by that!?" Dabi grabbed me by the shoulders, his grip stronger than ever

"We had a conversation a little bit before you came in. To be honest I actually thought he was just a figment of my imagination" I explained

Dabi looked over to a corner of the room with a look of distrust, then turned back to me replacing his look of distrust with one of worry and confusion.

"So he didn't try to hurt you?" Dabi asked as if reassuring himself

"Yeah, all we did was talk" I replied


	6. Chapter 6

"...What did you talk about?" Dabi asked

"It was mainly about...insomnia...I guess" I answered thinking back to the short conversation the man and I had

"...ok" Dabi replied as he walked out of the room

'What was that about?' I wondered as I collapsed on to my bed

As I was thinking to myself I started to doze off. It was morning when I opened my eyes, I walked up the stairs and headed towards the bar counter waiting for breakfast to be served. I sat down in one of the stools in front of the counter and looked around, I noticed that nobody else was upstairs.

"Are they still sleeping?" I asked myself

I looked at a clock that was placed near the door. '6:35 am...they should be up by now' I hopped off the stool and slowly started to open up the door. Just as I almost fully opened the door I heard Shigaraki talking to Toga and Dabi.

"...Please reconsider!" Toga pleaded

"I wish I could...but I can't Toga...I just can't!" Shigaraki sadly replied

Toga started crying. I wish I knew what they were talking about, but sadly I don't.

They continued to talk, Dabi never spoke, I slowly closed the door and crept back to my room to think about what I just heard. I flinched as I heard the door creak open as the others rushed back in.

"It doesn't seem like he's awake yet" one of them loudly whispered

They continued to whisper incomprehensible words to themselves. I zoned out and thought about what they were talking about once again. After a while I got even more lost in thought. Shigaraki entered my room and abruptly snapped me out of my daze.

"Oh...uh hi Shigaraki" I quickly stood up and walked out of the room

"Hey, Izuku...please...don't think of us badly" Shigaraki loaded a gun and aimed straight for my head with tears in his eyes

"Shigaraki what ar-"

I quickly dodged as Shigaraki's fist came flying at me. 'Why is he doing this? What did I do wrong?' Shigaraki once again pointed a gun towards me. I felt tears roll down my face as I dropped onto my knees and hid my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry Izuku! I didn't want to do this, I swear" Shigaraki bawled as his sniffles became sobs

"I know...it's alright, you don't need to cry" I answered with a saddened smile

-Shigaraki-

"I know...it's alright, you don't need to cry" Izuku's saddened as he smiled

I fell down to my knees and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Izuku...see you later" I shot Izuku with tears in my eyes

I picked Izuku up, my cries grew louder, and carried him to Sensei who was upstairs.

"Nice job, Shigaraki" Sensei praised

"Shut up!" I screamed

"Oh, stop being so emotional" Sensei growled

I set Izuku down on to the couch. I reached out to Sensei with the full desire to destroy him. Toga and Dabi grabbed my arms and held me back.

"We're sad about this too, Shigaraki! So please don't make this situation worse" Dabi bellowed

Sensei smirked. He walked over to Izuku's body and picked it up.

"Hey, Shigaraki you didn't kill Izuku" Sensei said

"How can that be possible?" I asked

"You missed all of his vital points more than that you completely missed anywhere near his head" Sensei started to examine Izuku's body closely

Toga and Dabi released my arms. "Can we save him?" I asked

"Do you want to?" Sensei asked

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to" I replied

"You can do whatever you want now" ,Sensei stood up, "I am no longer your leader"

"What!?" Toga and Dabi shouted in unison

"My order to shoot Izuku was my last" ,Sensei replied, "be careful"

Sensei walked out of the bar and waved.


	7. Chapter 7

-Sensei-

"Shigaraki, I have a mission for you" I said

"What do you need?" Shigaraki asked

"Kill Izuku Midoriya, the mission must be completed before the end of tomorrow" I ordered

Shigaraki, Toga, and Dabi looked at me with a sense of hatred that they have never shown me before.

"What do you mean?" Shigaraki gripped his hand into a fist and grit his teeth

"I mean exactly what I said" I looked up at the clock

"It's 2:27 am...when did it get so late?" I returned my attention to Shigaraki, "maybe after this mission I should resign...I should...I still need to visit my son"

"-sei SENSEI!" Toga shouted

"What?" I asked

"Why do we have to kill him?" Dabi asked, his voice trembling with every word

"Because he did not follow my orders correctly" I said

"What!? That's the only reason!?" Shigaraki began, "How dare you be so heartless to the one who..." His voice trailed off as his face revealed the absolute misery he was in

Shigaraki plopped down to the floor and looked as if he had given up. I looked down at him, guilt creeping over, I reached down but stopped myself halfway and quickly pulled my hand away. I swallowed my feelings and walked out the door. I returned to the place I called 'home', which was, in reality, an old abandoned apartment.

-Izuku-

'Why does my body feel as though it was crushed by an avalanche?' I wondered to myself

It was as though I was deep in a cave. I couldn't see a single thing no matter how much I tried.

'Where am I?' I thought, 'Wait before that...what happened before I got here?'

'Think...think...think...think...think...think...' my thoughts started to trail off

'That's right! Before I got here I was in my room when Shigaraki...'

'Who's Shigaraki again?' No matter how hard I tried to remember I couldn't, 'Think! Try to remember! I feel as if he's very important...but who...who is he?'

As I thought harder and harder the answer to my question drifted farther away.

'What was I thinking about again?' I wondered to myself, 'wait...where am I? Who am I? Why am I here?'

As the questions began to increase I felt as though everything I once cared about was vanishing as I could do nothing but wander aimlessly in a dark void where nothing but myself resided.

*Thud* *Thud* *Crash*

I looked up and saw the walls of the darkness shatter, revealing a dim, warm light. As I was mesmerized by the revealed light the walls around me began to collapse, as I was about to dodge the rumble I realized it was too late. I was struck by the collapsed walls, everything went pitch black.

*Sob*

I woke up to the sound of people crying. I turned my head to see a blurry haze of people crouching over the bed that I was laying on, their heads buried into the sheets. I reached out my hand and tapped one of them with my finger. They looked up in shock. It seemed as though they were about to start crying again but instead they hugged me out of relief. The other two brought their heads up and hugged me as well. After a few minutes the three went out of the room to get some food, they came back eight minutes later with pancakes and small bags of chips most likely for a snack.

"This isn't a dream is it?" the girl asked

"I sure as hell hope it's not" the man with hands on his face asked

I continued to eat the food and remember who they were.

'Who are they? I obviously know them...are they family?' I thought to myself

The three looked at each other than turned their attention back to me, their expressions while doing so looked as though they were concerned.

'Are they concerned because I haven't been talking?' I wondered to myself


	8. Chapter 8

-Shigaraki-

'Is he actually fine? I don't think he is...wouldn't he be happy to see us?' I thought to myself, 'he seems sort of lost too...as if he doesn't know who we are'

I look to Toga and Dabi, it seemed I wasn't the only one who thought something wasn't right.

"Oh right, before I forget we have looked into who snuck into your room..." Toga said hesitantly

"Who was it?" Izuku asked

"It was-" Eraser Head crashed into the room and bricks flew everywhere. Toga and Dabi stood in front of Izuku, protecting him.

"I've finally found you" Eraser Head said in a shockingly sinister voice

"Izuku stay back, we'll take care of him" I said

Izuku layer on the bed and watched the battle lay out before him. Curious he asked, "Why aren't you guys using your quirks?"

"We are...the only one who isn't is Dabi..." Toga said hesitantly

Well, why isn't he using it?" Izuku asked

All three of us glanced at each other nervously.

"...If I were to use my quirk in here...I might accidentally hit you while trying to fight the enemy" Dabi said

'So it seems the man with the burn scarred face's name is Dabi' Izuku thought silently to himself

"Why are you worrying about that?" Izuku asked

-Izuku-

'These guys are so weird...why would they care so much about a person tha-' My thoughts were cut off as a person with bloodshot eyes lunged themselves towards the bed.

"I've finally caught you..." the man said

The man with a hand on his face turned around shocked.

"H-ho-how-" the girl cut him off before he could say anymore, "Shut up! We can't afford to waste anymore time!" She shouted angrily

"But Toga-" The man ran and attacked him with enough force to knock him over

The girl, who I presume is 'Toga', ran towards the bed I was laying on and said "stay still, I promise I won't let anything hurt you" in a sad, hollow whisper

For some reason the tone of her voice pained me. I reached for her arm, she noticed and stopped me, "...Deku please stay still..."

A flood of memories came rushing into my head, I screamed, the pain was immense every memory I lost came back and overwhelmed me. Flashbacks of everyone in the room seemed like a movie was being played right in front of me.

"I remember..." I mumbled as I was clutching the side of my head, "I remember everything"

I looked up to see everyone staring at me with a concerned and worried look as if I was a frail animal that could be killed by a flick.

"Hey...Toga, Dabi, and Shigaraki...um what exactly is Aizawa doing here?" I asked

"Deku!" The three shouted in unison as they ran and hugged him

"We thought something bad happened to you since you screamed but it seems like you're fine now" Toga said happily

"You had us worried you little shit" Dabi said jokingly

"Never ever scare me like that again!" Shigaraki shouted

"Don't worry I won't" I said, "anyway isn't it time to take out the trash?" I asked pointing towards Aizawa

"Why yes, yes it is" Shigaraki said proudly as he walked towards Aizawa getting into fighting position

"Hey wait, Shigaraki can I do this? I wanna try something out" I asked

Shigaraki looked at me and raised an eyebrow but he allowed me to anyway

I got up from the hospital bed and got into fighting position. 'I hope I can activate my quirk' I lunged towards Aizawa who was taken aback by the sudden movements. As I got closer I bent down so my eyes could only see his chest and reached out my arm. When my hand touched Aizawa his body seemed as though it was water, then I felt something solid enough to grab, I pulled my arm out of the water like body, in my hand a air like substance glowed lightly 'A soul!' I thought. As I stared at the soul in my hand my quirk started to activate and consumed the soul, suddenly, as though my body was a flame something around me started to heat up and flicker. A red glowing light engulfed my body and shown brighter as the soul was consumed and dimmed once the soul was completely devoured. I looked over to where Aizawa once stood to see only a lifeless body lay there on the ground.

"Oh, so once I consume their soul that person dies" I said

"No shit Sherlock" Dabi said sarcastically

The other laughed as Dabi and I glared at each other.

"Well then let's return home" Shigaraki said


	9. Chapter 9

-Sensei-

I walked around aimlessly after I left. 'My son, how old would he be this year? Hmmmm...if I remember correctly he would be around Izuku's age' my thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see who it was only to be greeted by a light shining in my eyes, I flinched and covered my eyes hoping to protect them from the ever so bright light.

"Wh-" suddenly the person behind the flashlight kicked me in the head

Needless to say I blocked it.

"So it seems you're not your ordinary citizen" the voice said

"…well what does it matter to you if I'm not" I replied with an obvious anger

"No need to be so salty~ I'm not here for you anyway Sensei~"

The way that person was talking pissed me off to the point where I touched him and stole his quirk.

"Fuck You!" I flipped him off and started to walk off when I heard a snicker behind me

"Hahahahahaha I can't believe you just did that!" He laughed as he clutched his stomach most likely from laughing too hard, "that is a knee slapper like oh my god I can't believe the former head of the League of Villains would do that! I'm dying~"

I continued to walk away still pissed off. 'That fucking asshole! Who does he think he is?!'. I continued to walk as I passed by the police station. 'Wait if...what was Izuku's mom's name again? It was...um...it was...Inko...haha that's funny that was my wife's...Oh Shit! How the hell could I not realize that Izuku was my fucking son! Jesus almighty like what the fuck! I have to go back!' I ran back to the bar that was known to the villains as 'headquarters'. I got their quickly thanks to one of the quirks I stole. I burst through the door to see Toga, Dabi, Shigaraki, and Izuku chatting happily with each other.

"Izuku..." I said hesitantly

Izuku and the others turned their heads towards me.

"Yeah?" Izuku asked

My eyes filled with tears as I realized how horribly I treated my one and only son.

"I'm so sorry my son!" I said as I bent down on my knees with my face buried into my hands

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry *hic* I only found out *hic* a few minutes *hic* ago" at this point I was practically sobbing

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see a smiling face.

"It's okay! I forgive you" Izuku said smiling

"Thank you!" I said

-Izuku-

'So Sensei was actually my father...huh for some reason I'm not that shocked' I thought as I lied down on my bed

I turned to my clock, 11:30, two hours have passed since then. 'I should go to sleep' I covered up and was about to fall asleep when...

"Why hello there~" the same strange voice from quite a few days ago

"You again?" I asked

"yeah it's me again" the voice replied

"I know I've already asked this but who are you?"

"You really don't remember me?" The voice said as they stepped into a very dim light in the middle of the room

"Koroshin Shaka! That's who you are!" I yelled unable to hold in my excitement, "wait but why?"

"your 'Sensei' was once my underling...he was the one that stole my powers! I tried to get my revenge many times but he is too strong to deal with when you're quirkless. So instead I went with the next best thing! I'll just ruin his most beloved person's life! Which sadly was you..." Koroshin explained, "I'm actually really sorry, I didn't want to hurt you when we first met...I considered you a friend but when I found out about your relation to Sensei I...I just didn't know what to think so I choked back my emotions and proceeded with the plan"

"Don't worry" I said as I placed my hand on Koroshin's shoulder, "this won't hurt" I watched as his shoulder started to collapse followed by the rest of his body as he howled in pain. After a few minutes all that was left of Koroshin was a few drops of blood and tears.

The Next Day

I woke up and quickly got dressed, excited for the day to come. Why was I excited you may ask. Well the League of Villains is going on trip! Where to? Well I'll tell you! We're going to U.A. Why are we going there? To apologize for everything we've done to them. Why are we apologizing? Because we've decided that we won't harm the heroes anymore, from now on we'll try to help the heroes with saving people from small and/or large incidents like bombings, burglaries, etc. why are we doing this? Well you could say it's because we had a change of heart since we didn't want to end up having to kill and/or torture each other. Anyway, Toga, Dabi, Shigaraki, Sensei, and I have lived happily for the past few days. During that time I told Sensei-no I guess I should call him father now- about what happened to mom. He grieved for a while, but afterwards he cheered up.

"I found your mother's murderer!" Father exclaimed

I brightened up when he said that, "You did!"

"Yes…but the killer is…uh…well um…it was Kamui Woods or some other shit you know him it's the WOOD HERO!" Father yelled

"Eh…wait so you mean that this whole time I've looked up to the heroes they were the ones that killed my family!" Izuku screeched

"I'll KILL them all!"

"W-Wait Izuku!" Toga yelled

Shigaraki walked up to me and slapped my face


	10. Chapter 10

"What was that for?" I asked starting to calm down

"You aren't the only one that's mad so don't get any funny ideas!" Shigaraki yelled(?) angrily

I looked up at him and smiled, "yeah I guess you're right"

"What are you talking about? I'm always right!" Shigaraki said jokingly

"What should we do now?" Toga asked

I smirked, "well obviously we're going to make Kamui wish he was never born"

The rest of them agreed as we decided a plan to kidnap and torture Kamui.

"What if he resists?"

"Then we're going to drag him here by force obviously, have you never kidnapped anyone before Dabi?

"…Izuku sometimes I don't know if you're joking or being serious"

"This time I'm being serious"

The next four hours were spent devising the rest of the plan and coming up with scenarios and ways to deal with and prevent them from happening.

"We'll head out after tomorrow…so for tomorrow I say it's best you guys train" Father said

We nodded our heads and went off to bed.

In the morning

-Izuku-

When I woke up I sat up suddenly which made me feel light headed. I lied back down and glanced at the clock, 3:55 am, 'why the hell am I awake' I thought angrily, 'I should blow it up!' I thought for a while before realizing, "Oh no! I'm turning into Kacchan!" I yelled

I got off of my bed and started to walk up to the bar only to find Sensei and Shigaraki having what seems to be a serious conversation.

"Uh..." they looked back at me with serious expressions

"Oh it's just Izuku" Sensei(Father) in a barely whisper

"Uhm what were you guys talking about?" I asked nervously

"…" they stayed silent and looked at each other as if silently asking the other if it was alright to tell me

"Well...we were discussing whether we should give you another quirk and if your body would be able to handle it" Shigaraki said

I stayed silent for a while processing what they were telling me when it suddenly hit me, "I can get another QUIRK!" I shouted the last word

"Well first we need to test you since the burden quirks put in your body is quite…harmful" Father(Sensei) said hesitantly

"Then get me tested!" I said happily

"…fine" Sensei said

Shigaraki and Sensei took me by the arms and practically dragged me to a hidden room next to the storage unit which was behind the bar. The room was lit dimly, it had a table with restraints attached to it in the middle of the room, a desk with empty and clean test tubes on it in the far right corner, and an old puddle of dried blood in the left corner.

"Neat place you got here"

"Thanks we like to keep things neat" Shigaraki said sarcastically

"Izuku…please don't resist and just lay on the table as we strap you down" Sensei said with a sigh

"Ok" I lied down and stared at the ceiling while they restrained me

"If the pain is too much for you just yell 'FUCK IT ALL'" Shigaraki advised

"…uh…ok?"

Sensei went over to the desk and pulled out a drawer the proceeded to grab a syringe. He then walked over to something I initially didn't notice at first, it was a tall beaker next to a small computer. He turned the computer on and suddenly the beaker turned into little pieces of broken glass with little drops of blood on them. He grabbed a couple pieces and walked over to the desk with test tubes on it. He grabbed one of he test tubes and ever so carefully scraped the blood off of the glass with his finger. He sighed loudly and the blood dropped into it.

"Whatcha doin over there?" I asked looking over in Sensei's direction

"I'm getting everything ready"

"Oh ok" I replied

Sensei grabbed a small pocket knife from his pocket and cut the tip of his finger, he placed it over the same test tube he scraped the blood into. When the blood dripped into it he turned towards me.

"This is gonna sting for a bit" he grabbed my hand and cut the tip of my finger doing the same thing he did.

I winced at the small burning sensation that slowly disappeared from the tip of my finger.

"Ok now that that's done I'm going to knock you out so you don't feel too much"

Sensei drew his arm back and hit me full force in the jaw, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

-Sensei-

I knocked Izuku out so he wouldn't feel too much and to make sure he doesn't see what I'm about to do. I grabbed the test tube filled with blood and took a syringe. I planted the syringe into one of our newly created nomus and took some of its blood, pouring the blood into the tube I turned to see Shigaraki staring at the boy in what I think was regret? Maybe worry?

"What's wrong Shigaraki?"

"Do you think he'll survive this?" He asked hesitantly

"Well I sure as hell hope so"

**time skip**

-Izuku-

I woke up with a headache to see Shigaraki and Sensei sitting on chairs waiting for me to awaken.

"Oh Izuku you're finally awake" Sensei said with a smile, "I gave you the quirk 'Peter Pan' it basically can make illusions, clones that look like faeries, and give you the ability to fly"

**another time skip**(sorry I'm just too lazy to write the boring parts)**

The attack on U.A was tonight. I breathed in and out until I finally calmed down, my excitement getting the better of me. I finally got full control of my quirks and now I'm ready to kill the heroes in U.A once and for all! Nothing will change my mind.

**Later at 8:45pm**

Shigaraki, Dabi, Toga, Sensei, and I snuck into the dorms of the students and started killing them off one by one as they silently slept, we started off with the strongest ones that would pose the most problems later, Todoroki, Kacchan,etc.

I almost threw up at the sight of their blood being splattered all over the floor, their intestines being drug out of their bodies in unnatural ways and the way their bodies looked when they woke up in the middle of it only to die without even having the possibility of being saved.

"Izuku hurry up we don't have much time until a heroes comes to check up on them" Shigaraki said

"Ok" I replied silently

We continued to butcher the students and killed them all before the time limit. When we were running away we heard stomping feet and the grotesque squelching of the bodies being trampled by the pro heroes as they were searching for any survivors and clues as to who did it.

We got back to the bar physically unscathed but mentally we were torn and broken in more than just one way. We went to bed and woke up in the morning and looked as if we hadn't slept in days.

"Now it's time to kill the pros" Sensei said

We went out at night once again but at different times. When we made it there the pro heroes were waiting for us. The fight started as soon as we stepped foot into the teachers lounge. We struggled against a couple of them but for the most part we killed them, Eraser Head being the last to go, until the principal, Nezu, showed up. He smiled devilishly and started to attack we were to worn out to fight back, Toga was the first to die, then Dabi. Shigaraki, Sensei, and I were grieving over them when we remembered we were in a fight. Nezu took a pen from one of the blood covered desks and stabbed Shigaraki in the back of the head, his body dropped lifelessly onto the ground. Sensei looked at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry Izuku' as a tear flowed down his cheek. Nezu took this chance to grab Sensei's Head and bash it over his knee hard enough to smash his skull into bits.

"Father!" I grabbed a pair of bloodied scissors and stabbed Nezu in the chest. It missed his heart but just barely, then Nezu plunged his hand through my gut. I was still standing somehow…he turned away from me and started to walk away. I used some of the last bit of strength I had and stabbed the back of his head repeatedly. His body dropped to the ground, I kept stabbing him as tears fell down my face. To make sure he was dead I slowly cut it off with a knife I forgot I had in my pocket. When I was done I found Toga's, Dabi's, and Shigaraki's bodies and placed them down by Sensei. I lied down next to then with a smile on my face as I took my last breath.


End file.
